


Color Me Stoked

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Dress Code Violations, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Elias made the mistake to never mention hair regulations in the Institute dress code.---Jon, Martin and Tim dye each others hair.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 572





	Color Me Stoked

**Author's Note:**

> Wait... a fluffy domestic thing... without angst?  
> In this economy? 
> 
> I was in the mood for some silly fluff where all is well and so here we are.
> 
> The biggest THANK YOU to LeanMeanSaltineMachine for beta reading and trowing apostrophes at me where they were needed.

“What on earth are you two doing in here? The kitchen smells like a chemistry lab.”  
  
Jonathan Sims entered the flat after a long and exhausting working day at work only to find his boyfriends in the middle of a room now resembling a hairdressing salon.   
There were bottles and little bowls of colourful dye, both of them were wearing aprons and plastic gloves and Tim had his hands in Martin’s hair, a brush somehow stuck between his fingers.   
  
“Well, Martin made the wonderful discovery that _hair colour_ is not mentioned in the Institute dress code…”   
“...and so we are dying my hair almost white right now and Tim wants to add some pastel pink to it later?”   
  
Jon stared at them, shaking his head slightly just to walk towards them and gently take the brush out of Tim’s hands.   
“If you do it that way, he will end up looking checkered… look, start here where his hair parts, and then flip it over when it is coated with dye...”   
Now it was Tim’s turn to stop and stare, while Jon quickly and quite professionally adds dye to Martin’s hair, showing him how to do it without dripping most of it onto Martin’s shoulders.   
  
“Georgie and I used to help each other dye our hair back then at university,” he explained calmly, while Tim was preparing his own, greenish turquoise hair dye, as of course it wouldn’t just be Martin to get some new colour.   
“Well… _color me stoked_ .” Tim giggled at his own pun, both his boyfriends rolling their eyes in unison over the proud look on his face. It faded abruptly when he heard noises coming from the stove.  
  
“The risotto!” He left Jon to continue with adding the bleach to Martin’s hair, which he uses as an excuse to also slowly massage Martin’s head when done, fingertips gently pressing into his skull. Soft humming and Martin relaxing under his fingers were totally worth the chemical smell burning in his nose. 

“Good, you are done so far, Martin, this will take about 20 minutes, then you can wash it out.” He continued to massage Martin*s shoulders while speaking, enjoying the low moans it coaxed from him, until Tim returned from the stove, wooden spoon in hand.

“Alright! So… me next, while we wait? Risotto won’t be ready too soon, but it will be to _dye_ for.

“Timothy.” Jon let out a deep, long suffering sigh. “Really?”   
  
Grinning so wide it must have been somewhat painful Tim let himself drop onto the chair Martin had just been sitting on.   
“Yes,” he replied happily and then pulled the bowls with green, blue and turquoise dye closer. “Do you think you can make me a mermaid, Jon?”   
“Not much of a maid to your name.”   
“I am shocked that you might think of me that way, Jonathan. I am the fairest of maidens.”

“Sure.” Jon began to part Tim’s messy hair into sections, not able to withstand the temptation of softly massaging his head just as he had done with Martin’s.   
“The thing with the different colours might get a bit difficult, but… okay, let’s start with the blue…”   
  
They fell silent, Martin watching and helping Jon to mix the three shades of dye into Tim’s hair, whose eyes were closed, a content smile on his lips.   
“Hey, Jon… which colour should we do yours?”   
“I am no-” Jon stopped and thought about it. He had dyed his hair back at uni, yes, mostly black because he and Georgie both were convinced that they were _punk as hell_ but he had never been daring enough to try something colourful.  
  
“You know what,” he replied with a small grin. “Why don’t you and Martin surprise me about it? Once the two of you are done, I’ll just sit down here and close my eyes and let the two of you work on it.”   
Tim and Martin shared a surprised look, that turned into wide grins on both their faces.   
“Alright!”   
“Yes!”   
“How quickly I can make both of you happy. You should go and wash the bleach out of your hair, Martin, we still need to add the pink.”   
  
It took about another hour until they all sat around the cleared table, Martin and Tim with still wet but very beautifully coloured hair, eating their risotto.   
“You were right, Tim, it is _really good_ risotto.”

“You sound so surprised, have I ever cooked something you didn’t want to devour?”  
“The curry incident?” Martin asked, a deadpan look on his face.   
“The espresso-mimosas you made for Melanie’s brunch?” added Jon, still shuddering at that memory of that very particular taste.   
“Hey, the _esprosas_ were the perfectly balanced breakfast containing caffeine, sugar and vitamin c.” Jon and Martin both raised one eyebrow in unison. A moment later they were all giggling like little schoolgirls  
  
“So… you just sit down now, Jon.” Martin placed his big hands onto Jon’s shoulders and kneaded them slightly, returning the favour from before and bent down to plant soft kisses onto Jon’s head.   
“Tim and I have a plan and you are going to look very pretty…” Jon let himself sink back against Martin with a happy sigh and nodded. He loved it when someone played with his hair, often times Martin would start to braid it distractedly and Tim had admitted that he loved to wash Jons hair because it was so long and felt nice between his fingers with all the bubbles of the shampoo.   
“So, which colour do I get?”   
“You know, Martin and I just rolled a _dye…”_ _  
_ _“_ Timothy Stoker!”   
“... and it is still a surprise and you will see when we get there.”  
  
Jon closed his eyes while they start working on his hair and let’s himself just feel. It is something that he would never have thought possible even a few months ago. Letting go, shutting his eyes and giving his fate to someone else. But this was Martin and Tim, the people he loved and who, as unbelievable as it might be, loved him back. No matter what was out there in this crazy and horrible world, he was loved. At first he listened to Tim and Martin bickering over who got the brush and who had to supply dye, but soon he blended them out and just sunk into a half-dozing state of happiness.  
  
He didn’t even notice that they were done, cleaning up everything while he was taking a half nap, sat a bit uncomfortably in the chair.   
“Hey, Jon… time to wake up… I’ll help you wash the colours out, okay?”   
“Hmnm… okay.” Tim wanted to just place his sleepy boyfriend into the bathtub and sit right behind him, to kiss his neck and shoulders while they could relax in hot water, but with the dye in his hair that would have been quite messy. Tomorrow, maybe.  
  
\---  
  
“Good Mo-” Elias almost choked on his caramel soy latte when he ran into Jon, Tim and Martin as they just arrived at work.   
He blinked, fast, quite a few times and then just continued to stare at them.   
Martin, with his fluff of pastel pink hair, wearing a matching pastel pink shirt with white polka dots.   
Tim, mermaid hair styled into a curly mohawk kind of style paired up with a single seashell earring.   
Jon, who was wearing all black… to let his completely rainbow coloured hair be the center of attention. Tim and Martin had done a wonderful job of adding the lighter colours to the grey strands in his hair, accentuating them with yellows and reds and oranges, while the darker parts shimmered in green, blue and violet.  
  
“Good Morning, Elias.” Jon looked his boss straight in the eyes with a tiny smile.   
“You look a bit… is everything okay?”  
  
“N-No. I mean yes. All is fine. Carry on.”   
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Color Me Stoked [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609677) by [8circlesofhell (NotAnother3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnother3/pseuds/8circlesofhell)




End file.
